


Found Footage

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hux Doesn't Get Paid Enough For This Shit, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex Tape Take Two, Sexual Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Someone finds accidental footage of someone having sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> "Reylo prompt: Rey and Kylo doing the most kinkiest sex ever but accidentally it was recorded on camera"
> 
> It's not really kinky, sorry about that. I'm not really a super kinky chick, so I had to wrack my brain to even come up with this ^^; But I thought the idea was pretty good anyway. I hope you like it!

Hux sat at his desk staring down at the holopad before him. It contained something important. Maybe even the most important thing he'd ever witnessed. But he was unsure of exactly how to use this important information.

He tapped a finger on the table next to the pad, his chin propped in one hand in a rather uncharacteristic display of uncertainty. He'd watched it at least half a dozen times, and he still wasn't sure what to do with it.

He hesitated a moment before turning it on to watch the footage once more. Once more couldn't hurt.

He _certainly_ wasn't watching it again because he was some kind of pervert.

The video feed fizzled to life once more, illuminating the inside of what appeared to be some sort of storage or cleaning closet. The image was static for a few moments before the door burst open and two fuzzy figures almost fell into the room. The door slammed shut behind them and the taller figure pressed the smaller one into the door rather roughly. The footage's audio track was shit, but Hux could still hear the woman gasp.

She reached up to her companion and fumbled a bit before finally hitting some sort of hidden latch that opened the taller figure's helmet. Hux couldn't be certain, the camera angle only ever showed the back of the taller figure, but he was _certain_ it was the Master of the Knights of Ren. He was pretty sure he could recognize that tacky helmet anywhere, regardless of the quality of the holo.

As soon as the helmet fell to the floor, the two figures fell together, mouths crashing rather indecorously. When they finally broke apart once more, the girl was panting.

“Oh, Force, I've missed kriffing you so much--” Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the large hand that pressed against her mouth.

“No names.” He looked around the room furtively, like he expected someone to pop out of the garbage bin. He removed his hand and she rolled her eyes. “Call me... Call me 'Master'.”

She snorted. “Oh, Force, really?”

The man nuzzled into her throat and the girl's face contorted with a moan.

“Why don't you put that mouth to better use than sassing your Master, hmm?”

She grinned and licked and suckled the man's ear. “Does my Master need his cock sucked?” Hux could hear how breathy and wanton her voice sounded, even through the shitty audio feed.

The man before her shuddered and pushed her down onto her knees before him. “Well, apprentice, it's not going to suck itself.” The angle of the camera meant that she was mostly hidden by the larger man's body, but Hux had a rather good idea of what was about to happen.

There was a pause then a gasp. “Oh, _Master_. It's so big! I don't know if I can fit it all in my mouth!” Her voice sounded so sweetly innocent and Hux could imagine her face looking up at her partner's with big doe eyes. The man before her groaned and shifted, presumably to press closer to her mouth.

“You'll never know if you don't try, apprentice.”

There was another pause, then muffled moaning. The male figure hunched over his companion and groaned deeply. There was an _obscene_ wet sound and a feminine gasp. “I'm sorry, Master! I can't! It's too big! Oh, Master, if it's too big for my mouth it'll be too big for my pussy! And it _definitely_ won't fit in my ass!”

“How about you let me worry about where it's going to fit, apprentice?” And then the scene was mostly silent, except for moans and pants. The man was thrusting rather roughly at his female companion as he appeared to hold her still, and there was a very sloppy choking sound coming from her.

“Such a good apprentice. Open up wider, let me feel the back of that throat.”

Hux cleared his throat and surreptitiously shifted in his seat. He was _not_ becoming aroused by watching what was probably _Kylo Ren_ get his dick sucked.

More obscene wet sounds, gurglings, and muffled moans.

“Force. If you keep that up I'm going to waste myself all over that pretty mouth of yours.”

Finally, the man pulled back and helped his companion back up to a stand. She was a bit the worse for wear once the camera could see her face again. Her hair was a mess, falling out of the half-up style that it had sported earlier, and her mouth was visibly darker and swollen. The man ran a gloved thumb along her mouth and chin and she closed her eyes and moaned.

“Though, you would look particularly delicious covered in my cum, apprentice.”

She bit her lip and nodded, looking up at him.

“Another time, perhaps. Turn around and take down those pants.”

She flipped herself, facing the door, and wriggled out of the dark leggings covering her legs. The man pulled her hips back against his, arching her back deeply. His hands caressed along her curves, from her ass over her hips around to the front to bury one hand between her thighs. She gasped and bucked back against him, turning her face over her shoulder to watch him.

“Where are your panties, apprentice?”

She bit her lip, her hips working against his. “I forgot them, Master.”

He gave her rump a slap and she gasped and jumped. “Forgot? Or willfully left off?”

She moaned, bending over a bit against the door to press her ass against her companion. “Left them off, Master.”

“Such a naughty apprentice.”

His hand worked between her thighs faster and she moaned, reaching under her tunic to take hold of her own breast.

“I'm going to fuck you, apprentice. Are you ready?”

She moaned, spreading her legs wider. “Please, Master. Please be gentle. You're so _big_ , and I'm so _tight_!”

There was some fumbling for a few moments and then the girl gasped, pressed into the door by the power of the man's thrust.

“Oh, _kriff_ \--” He cut her off again before what was probably going to be his name, his fingers pressing into her lips as he thrust into her quick.

“Hush, _apprentice_. You'll take your Master's cock however I want to give it to you and you'll like it.”

She was standing on shaky tip-toes, moaning against the unrelenting metal of the door to the closet. His hand slid from her mouth to her shoulder, pulling her roughly back against his cock with every thrust of his hips. She rested her forehead on her arms against the door, sobbing with each snap of his hips against hers.

“You're a slut for this cock, aren't you? My slutty little apprentice. Can't get enough of it. Can't even wait long enough to get to a bedroom before your begging to be fucked by your Master.”

“Yes! Oh, Master, you fuck me so _good_!”

His thrusts sped up and she squealed.

“My apprentice is just a nasty little cumslut. You're just your Master's cumbucket? Aren't you?”

“Yes! Oh, please cum in me, Master! _Please_!”

He groaned, leaning his head down on her shoulder blade as he slammed into her over and over again. “Oh, my sweet girl, you don't have to beg me for that. All I keep you around for is to fill you up with my cum.”

One of her hands inched down between her legs to rub at herself as he fucked her against the door. She moaned desperately with each thrust of his body into hers. He slowed down and pulled back to watch himself slide in and out of her body.

“No! Oh, Master, don't stop! I'm so _close_!”

He pounded into her once more, his hands on her hips, his view down toward where they were connected. She keened, shuddering against the door, one hand clawing the doorjamb desperately.

“Master! Oh, Master. I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Master!” Her voiced ended in unintelligible moans and squeals in what Hux could only assume was the height of pleasure. The man didn't take much longer to follow behind her, losing all rhythm as he sought his own release. He stilled, cursing, pressing his face into the back of her neck and moaning. They stayed like that for several moments, each panting and groaning, before the man stood to his full height once more and turned the woman back around to face him.

The rest of the video was full of rather romantic looking nuzzles and kisses and murmurs that were too quiet for the camera's mic to pick up. He fast-forwarded it until the two left, then the feed cut off and the holopad went dark once more.

He sat there, staring at the empty screen, his chin in his hand for a few more moments. He was no closer to a decision on what to do with the footage. It was _obviously_ Ren. The helmet and the attire gave him away even if the height and the hair didn't. What he was unsure about was who the female companion was. He didn't recognize her. She wasn't one of his officers. She could be a Stormtrooper, but she was a bit short for that. And he'd rather like to think his 'troopers were better trained than to gallivant off to a supply closet to fuck the Master of the Knights of Ren out of uniform. _Especially_ when Ren was supposed to be off on a mission when the timestamp indicated this affair occurred.

That pretty much left the Knights. She could be one of them. But, again, he didn't recognize her. Not that he knew all of the Knights, but he knew most of them. Could she be a new recruit? Whoever she was, Hux was sure that Ren was probably using his authority improperly in order to seduce the girl. Fraternization was severely frowned upon in the Order.

Maybe he should watch it once more. Just to be sure.

He pulled at the front of his very tight pants and hit play once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter comes out of nowhere! Couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here you fuckers go!

The _last_ thing General Hux wanted to be doing in the middle of the night was reviewing surveillance footage on his holopad in his office. He could be _sleeping_ right now. But _no_. Duty called and he was forced to try to make heads or tails of the situation before him.

How had his life devolved into this? Into him having to review Kylo Ren's exhibitionist sex tapes?

The current footage was much more damning than the previous one. One could actually _see_ the two better, their faces unobstructed and the footage of much better quality. But that tended to happen when the footage came from the kriffing _Officers Lounge_ rather than a storage closet.

Kylo Ren had no shame.

The time stamp was from a few days earlier, well past midnight. Everyone on board who was not on duty should have been asleep. A lithe figure in a curious mixture of tan and black crept into the lounge, looking around furtively. When she saw it was empty, she strolled into the room brazenly, heading straight for one of the communal dataports.

She wasn't there for very long before a large, black-clad figure walked into the room, eerily quiet. How the kriff did Ren _do_ that? Hux glowered at the thought. It was disconcerting how silent that man could move sometimes.

Ren tilted his masked-head to the side before locking the door and stepping farther into the room.

“What, exactly, do you think you're doing?”

The woman shrieked and turned around, a hand held to her heart. “Force! You scared me!”

“Good. You're not supposed to _be_ in here.”

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can be here if I want.”

There was a dark chuckle from Ren. “No, I don't think so. This is an _Officers_ Lounge. And you are no officer, little girl.” He crowded her closer to the dataport. “Imagine what kind of trouble you'd get into if it were an Officer who found you in here.”

She frowned up at him for almost a whole minute before her eyes widened in some sort of understanding. Then she pouted and bit her lip in a charmingly-innocent way.

“You're not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“I don't see what other option I have. You're somewhere you're _definitely_ not supposed to be.”

“Oh, please! Don't turn me in! I don't want to get in trouble!” She clung to his surcoat, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “I'll do _anything_.”

He hummed noncommittally, reaching up with one gloved-hand to trace a thumb from her chin to her bottom lip. “Anything?”

She nodded quickly, licking her lips and, by extension, his glove.

“I could get in trouble for hiding you, too. You'd have to do something important.”

She nodded again, her mouth falling open as he pulled at her lip with his thumb. “Anything,” she said breathily, her eyes hooding.

“I suppose I can keep your secret hidden. If you hide something for me in return.”

She smiled up at him and nodded, more than eager to be helpful. “Of course! I'll hide anything you'd like.”

Ren chuckled. “Yes, I think you will.”

He led her over to a large, round ottoman in the lounge and pushed her to sit. She bounced down onto the red leather and smiled up at him.

“I have something only you can hide. It's been waiting for a sweet little thing like you.”

She gave him a curious look and he leaned down, taking her hand and placing it on the front of his trousers. She gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“It's _hugemongous_!”

He chuckled, reaching up to unlatch his mask and toss it to the floor. “Yeah, that's cause I'm a fully grown man, sweetheart.”

He made quick work of removing the thick outer tunic he wore, tossing it over to the floor where his helmet was. Hux refused to think about how the contrast between the sleeveless undershirt and the black gloves on his hands made Ren's arms look even bigger than they were.

He brought her hands to his belt and she started to unbuckle and then unbutton him. He reached into his trousers and pulled a disturbingly-large cock out. The tip bounced against her nose and she giggled, looking up at him. She took him by the base and angled him lower, sticking her tongue out to swipe it against his flesh wetly.

“Do you want me to lick it?”

He groaned, letting one hand thread through her hair. “No, sweetheart. I want you to _suck_ it.”

She looked up at him again, giving him those innocent bedroom eyes, and pulled his tip between her lips fleetingly. He groaned and pulled her head in closer.

“Open up wider. Take it all in.”

She pouted a bit up at him before opening up like he told her and taking more of him inside her mouth. She gagged softly, pulling back. Spittle dribbled from his cock over her lips and chin. “It's too big! It won't all fit.”

He sighed, pulling his undershirt from from his pants and out of her way. “Take as much as you can.” He guided her mouth back to him and moaned as she engulfed him once more, taking a good portion of his cock into her mouth.

“That's it. Look up at me, sweetheart.” She tilted her head toward him, her eyes flicking to his, as she started to bob along his length. “Such a good girl,” he groaned, flexing his hips toward her.

She sucked him messily, obscenely, for several moments before Ren reached down to push the vest she was wearing aside. It fell down her arms, the gauzy fabric tangling her to her belt. She pulled her arms out and he bent over her to fiddle with her wide belt as well.

“Let's get this off of you. Wouldn't want to mess it all up.”

She pulled off of him with a gasp, her small hand coming up to tug on Ren's cock as she leaned back. She blinked up at him innocently. “Why would there be a mess?”

He chuckled. “Oh, Sweetheart. You have no idea what you're in for, do you?”

She let him pull the belt off and helped him lift the dark tunic. Ren tossed her clothing behind the ottoman. He put his hands under her elbows and pulled her up to sit on her knees, drawing her body closer to his. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself while he started pawing at her breasts.

“Force, look at these sweet little titties. I'm gonna fucking cum all over these titties,” he moaned, squeezing her flesh tightly with his gloves. “Gonna cover you with it.”

She moaned and arched into his hands. He pinched and pulled at a nipple with one hand, taking his cock in the other to give it a few short strokes. Then he pulled her closer and slapped his dick against her breasts, the sound of his flesh hitting hers loud in the vacant room. She squealed and pulled away from him, his cock dragging across her skin and leaving a shiny trail of precum.

He chuckled and pulled her head back down again, feeding his cock into her eager little mouth. He pushed in farther than before and she gagged again, saliva dripping from her mouth down onto her breasts in bubbly globs.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he moaned, thrusting his hips into her mouth. “You're doing so good. Make my cock nice and wet.” He pulled her hair back with one hand, craning his neck to look down and watch her suck him.

She wrapped one small hand around the base of his cock while she bobbed along his length, the other hand steadying herself against his hip.

He groaned as he watched her, tearing his undershirt off. “Force, you're so good at this. This isn't the first time you've had a dick in your mouth, is it, sweetheart? You're not a good girl at all.”

She pulled back again, looking up to give him a perturbed look. “I _am_ a good girl!”

He chuckled. “I'm so sure.” He pulled at her elbows again, getting her to stand up. “Take off your pants.”

She stood and started to unfasten her trousers quickly. She pulled them down to reveal an absurdly pink pair of tiny panties. It must have amused Ren, because he laughed. He reached out and snapped one of the strings on the side of her hip. “What in the galaxy are these?”

She pouted up at him, her hands on her narrow hips. “They're pretty!”

Ren just hummed, reaching to roll them down her thighs.

“Do you want me to take off my panties?”

Ren nodded and she deftly let them slide down her legs before kicking them away. Ren pulled her closer to him and slipped a hand between her thighs. She gasped as his fingers disappeared in her curls. Ren grinned at her. He pulled the fingers from her and reached up to glide the slick tips against her bottom lip. The girl was flushed and panting.

“A good girl, hmm? Do good girls get wet like this when they suck a stranger's cock?”

He pushed his fingers in her mouth and she moaned around the leather softly. “But it tastes so good!” she slurred around his thick fingers.

He grinned at her, pulling his gloved fingers from between her lips. He wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling her head back. She gasped and he stepped closer to her. “You think that because you're a bad little girl,” he growled before leaning down to take her lips in a bruising kiss. The girl moaned, reaching up to steady herself on his shoulders as he plundered her mouth.

She pouted at him when he finally let her go. “Can't I put it in my mouth a little longer?”

He laughed and then pushed her down onto the ottoman once more. “How could I say no to that? You ask so _pretty_.”

She moaned and leaned in to suck him once more. This time, her free hand buried itself between her thighs. She moaned, working him with her mouth while she worked herself with her fingers. She took close to half of his cock in her mouth, using her fist on what was left.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he murmured, petting her her head almost gently while she bobbed on him. “That's good. Maker, you take my cock so well.” He groaned, curving his back to look down at her. “Look at me, baby.” He hissed softly as her eyes flickered to his, his hips jerking against her. “Look at me while you eat my cock.”

She kept her eyes glued on him from then on, moaning around him as she pleasured herself. She was quick with her fingers, her hips wriggling against her hand as she brought herself higher.

He pushed himself deeper into her and she gagged again, pulling from him with a lewd moan. Ren moaned as well, his dick twitching in the air. He pulled her back to him quickly, not giving her a chance to catch her breath.

“Don't stop. _Kriff_. I know _exactly_ what nasty little girls like you need. You love it when I fuck your mouth, don't pretend,” he growled, holding her head still and thrusting into her harder. She sat back on her heels and dropped her jaw, letting him have his way with her. Her breathing was loud and labored in the room, only drowned out by Ren's moaning.

He finally pulled back from her face, letting his dick fall from her mouth. She gasped for breath, looking up at him with wide doe eyes. His cock was covered in her saliva, a thick string of it trailing from her lips to his tip and dribbling down her chin. She swallowed thickly, licking her lips and he groaned.

“Such a good girl. Now, lay down.”

He let go of her and she sprung to action, bouncing back to sprawl across the top of the red leather. Ren kicked off his boots and then discarded his pants. He stood up, looking down at her perky little body, giving himself a few strokes. The contrast of the black leather of the glove against his pale skin was almost intoxicating.

"Slide to the end here and spread your legs. I want to see that pretty little pussy.”

She grinned at him and wiggled to the end of the ottoman. She spread her legs wide, letting them drape over the end of the seat. She used her hands to open herself up for his perusal and he knelt down in front of her. He ran one leather-clad finger through her folds slowly, her hips bucking up under his attention.

He hummed, twisting his hand to slide his middle finger into her slowly. She gasped. “It's so pretty. Nice and pink.” He started to pump into her, her hips hitching up to meet him. “Do you touch yourself here, sweet girl?”

She nodded, biting her lip.

He grinned at her. “Do you let other people touch you here?”

She moaned softly, her feet trying to hold her up higher. “So-sometimes.”

He frowned a bit. “Sometimes? Boys?”

She nodded again, her face flushing delightfully. “And girls.”

Ren growled, his hand starting to slap against her as he sped up slipping a second finger inside of her. “This little cunt is _mine_. No one else gets to touch it.” He leaned down to her and sealed his mouth over her folds. She cried out, arching into him. One hand stretched to bury in his hair. He attacked her viciously with his lips and tongue until she was moaning and shaking under him.

“That's it, sweetheart. Clench that tight little pussy for me. Let me feel you cum.”

He looked up at her, watching her as he flicked his tongue against her, his fingers pounding into her. She pulled his face closer, her back arching, her legs scrabbling against the leather of the seat. She squeezed his head between her thighs, her voice reverberating throughout the empty room.

“That's it, baby girl. Don't hold back. Let me feel it.”

She sobbed and her whole body tensed, curling up around him. It seemed to go on forever before she finally gasped and fell back against the cushion, panting for breath. He stood back up again, kissing his way up her body to her neck. His fingers kept slowly thrusting inside of her and she moaned.

“Are you ready to be fucked by a _real_ man, baby girl?”

She moaned and nodded, her legs wrapping around his hips.

He grinned down at her. “I'm going to ruin you. Gonna split you in two with this cock. No one else is going to be as good as me when I'm done.”

He pulled his fingers from her and guided his stupidly-large dick into her. She gasped as he slid in. His hands gripped her behind her knees, pushing her legs back against her chest as he started thrusting slowly into her, almost folding her small frame in half. She moaned and arched, clutching the ottoman tight enough to make her knuckles go white.

He groaned, watching himself slide in and out. “Feel good, sweetheart?”

She just moaned, rocking her hips with his.

“Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head, panting softly. “No. No, it's just so _big_. It's stretching me so wide!”

He groaned, his hips snapping against hers. She cried out, writhing below him.

He groaned, slapping his hips into hers again. “You like that, little girl?” he growled. “When I take you hard?”

She bit her lip and nodded, a startled moan pulling from her throat as he started to slam into her.

“You like it when I fuck you like a bad girl?”

“Yes! Oh, please, Lord Ren!”

He pulled out quickly and she whined, trying to follow him up. He palmed himself and gave her thigh a slap.

“Turn over. On your stomach.”

She scrambled over quickly, her limbs barely flopping into place before Ren was climbing on top of her again. He knelt over her, caging her thighs in with his knees. He took her pert little bottom in his gloved hands, squeezing and fondling the firm flesh. He gave her ass a spank and she squealed. He grinned down at her, rubbing the reddening flesh gently.

“Maker, I love your sexy little body.” He leaned over her, biting her shoulder. “Next time I see you, I'm going to put it in your tight little ass.” He licked the mark he made on her shoulder and chuckled at her moan. He sat back up on his knees and spread her bottom wide. He flexed his hips forward, pushing down into her from behind. She groaned, pressing her cheek into the ottoman.

He gave her a few slow strokes before leaning into it and really giving it to her. He planted his hands on the ottoman on either side of her, pounding his hips into hers. She had her back arched to take him in deeper and she sobbed into the cushion. She tried to spread her legs wider for him, but she was trapped between his thighs. She moaned desperately, rocking her body so that her ass bounced up to meet his hips with every thrust.

“That's my nasty little girl. Maker, you're so _wet_.”

“I'm so bad,” she groaned in agreement, writhing under him.

“Only bad girls like getting fucked.”

She moaned. He pounded into her harder.

“Say it. Tell me what you like.”

She whimpered, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. “I like getting fucked. Fuck me harder, Lord Ren!”

Ren gasped, losing control over himself for a moment and slamming her into the ottoman. “ _Kriff_ , baby girl,” he growled. He shifted, kneeling between her thighs to let her widen for him before laying his body down on hers. He held himself up with one forearm, the other sneaking down between her body and the red leather. He pressed into her with hard, short strokes. His lips found her jaw and worked their way up to her ear.

“I love fucking you. I love pounding this tight little pussy,” he groaned, his breath hitching as he took her hard and fast. “This tight little pussy is _mine_. I run it. I make it drip. I make it _weep_.”

She moaned and nodded. His free hand snaked under her neck, grasping onto her throat and pulling her face up to his. “I make this pussy _cum_.”

“Yes!” Her voice was tight, high pitched, needy.

He ran his tongue along her jaw to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. His hand beneath her working her into a frenzy.

“Show me how a bad girl cums, sweetheart.”

“Yes! Oh, _Maker_!”

She tensed and cried out, her body shuddering under his as he took no mercy on her. When she finally fell lip, gasps torn from her lips with each movement, Ren pulled from her and flipped her over. He shuffled up the ottoman to hover over her chest. He ripped his right glove off, holding it between his teeth. He hissed loudly as he stroked himself over her. He gasped and moaned as he reached his peak, his cum pulsing out to splatter all over her small breasts. She sighed, arching her back as his hot seed dribbled across her flesh onto the red leather. He huffed loudly as he sat back onto the ottoman, letting his twitching cock drop. She ran a hand through the mess on her tits and brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth with a moan. He groaned, watching her.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You're such a slut, princess.”

She grinned at him and winked.

The rest of the video was them kissing and nibbling and being grossly affectionate with each other. Hux flipped it off with a sigh, resting his chin on his palm.

First, he spent a significant amount of time trying to calculate how much it would cost to clean and sanitize the leather ottoman. Dyed leather was _not_ easy to clean. He sighed, thinking he might just have to send it out to be reupholstered altogether. He didn't really want to sit on it as it was anymore, anyway. It would only remind him of Kylo Ren drilling that poor girl into the cushion.

That led him to think about what he was going to do about Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was apparently the _Finalizer's_ worst debaucher. First, the knight in the closet. Now, some poor girl in the Officer's Lounge. He didn't recognize her. He'd have to do a search, subtly of course. He'd start with any personnel with families on board. Maker, he hoped Ren didn't just deflower some Colonel's daughter.

Hux wondered idly if Ren had used his Force powers to seduce the young woman. If so, that had to be a grossly inappropriate use of his powers. It might be something he could use against the man in the future.

 


End file.
